Jerry Lewis
Gerald James "Jerry" Lewis is a character from Totally Spies. He is the head of WOOHP and an ally to the girls. Biography Gerald James "Jerry" Lewis is the founder and leader of WOOHP, the World Organization Of Human Protection. Jerry is voiced by Jess Harnell in Season 1 and Season 2; and by Adrian Truss in Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6. A middle-aged, very serious British gentleman, he's responsible for briefing the girls on their missions, as well as for providing them with their gadgets at the start of each episode. He also has a tendency to send the girls on "test missions" without telling them that they're not real missions. He started WOOHP in the 1970's. Although he is primarily an office worker, he has participated in a couple of the girls' missions. Despite his thin and non-athletic appearance, (except in "Passion Patties", where he becomes obese), he has in fact demonstrated highly impressive combat and piloting skills superior to those displayed by the girls themselves, including running up (and down) the side of a building ("A Spy is Born II"). Despite being the director of a spy organization, WOOHP security is surprisingly lax and has been breached on multiple occasions. And despite being a master spy himself (or perhaps due to the pride that comes with his skill); he can be oblivious, inattentive, and overly trusting. This is especially true in situations where the girls are right and he is wrong. ("The Fugitives", "Spies vs. Spies", "Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe", "Super Agent Much?", "0067") It's also revealed that he actually enjoys WOOHPing the girls (a term meaning a way of suddenly transporting the girls to WOOHP that usually if not always breaks the laws of physics), a constant annoyance to the girls. However, in "Evil Pizza Guys" the spies took great pleasure in WOOHPing him themselves. WOOHP surveillence on its agents is so pervasive, as quoted by Clover, "not a single inch of their lives he is not trespassing on." ("Evil Roommate") His mother, Lewis, was introduced in "Mommies Dearest". A helicopter parent, she is unaware of Jerry's job at WOOHP as he has told her, as a cover-up, that he actually owns a hotel in Beverly Hills. As such, she finds his erratic behavior around her (caused by his WOOHP job), such as "talking into wallets" and going onto the roof (to talk to the girls) as a reason to keep an eye on him. In the season 5 finale, his mother reveals that she was also a spy when she was a young woman before turning to the path of evil (caused by drinking the evil-gene that had accidentally spilled into her tea). Jerry is somewhat cursed in his personal life in that all the people he relates to keep turning out to be super villains. Boogie Gus, Myrna Beesbottom, Terrence Lewis; have all been revealed as villains attempting to kill Jerry and/or destroy WOOHP. At the end of "Totally Dunzo", Sam, Clover, and Alex tell Jerry; that they are going to miss him because he is like a grandfather to them. Physical Appearance Whenever he is in his office or the WOOHP building, he is usually wearing a suit that is defined as informal attire. However, he is also seen in clothing that runs all levels of the Western dress code. Friends Alexandra Alex is one of his super spy agents. He had been watching since her childhood as a candidate according to "Totally Spies! The Movie". Clover Clover is one of his super spy agents. He watched her since childhood as a candidate for WOOHP. Samantha Like Alex and Clover, Samantha is one of his super spy agents. In "Totally Spies! The Movie" it is revealed Jerry had been watching her since her childhood, as a candidate for WOOHP. Britney In the episode "Alex Quits" it was revealed she was a new recruit chosen by Jerry. She was sent to Australia in "Evil Hotel". It is not known how close the two are, but Jerry clearly cares for her. When her Jet aircraft crashed in "Escape From WOOHP Island" Sam, Clover, and Alex were sent as a rescue team. Blaine At the conclusion of the Blaine arc, Blaine joins WOOHP and is assigned to the Australia branch by Jerry. Jerry also sent Britney to be his partner, which proves Jerry trusts Blaine enough to work well with Britney in the episode "Evil Hotel". Jerry was also the one who informed Blaine that Clover was not evil in the episode "Another Evil Boyfriend". Alice, Pam, Crimson In the Season 1 episode "Spies vs. Spies" it was revealed they were the previous spy team who worked under Jerry seven years before said episode. Jerry had believed them to be dead, when he discovered they were alive there was a very sweet moment between the four of them. This implies that they probably had a similar relationship to Jerry as Alex, Clover, and Sam do. Alter Egos Colonel Nathaniel Nash He was in the episode "Déjà Cruise". He was really Jerry in disguise, testing the spies' ability to pass the WOOHPSuper Agent Human Assests Test. Dr. Hephaestus He was in the episode "The Getaway". He was Jerry in disguise, who was testing the spies in the WOOHP Annual Field Test. Gallery Jerry.png Ts0.jpg JerrySpiez.png|Jerry with the girls in The Amazing SpieZ Jerry_Spz.png|Jerry with Alex Alex, Jerry, Martin and MOM.png Trivia * Jerry comes from Jeremiah which means the Lord exalts “God will raise up”, “God will set free”. * Jerry Lewis's lack of ability to devise original names for WOOHP related things. ** “Another Evil Boyfriend”—WOOHPtanic ** “A Thing For Musicians”—The Spies ** “Black Widows”—WOOHPettes ** “Déjà Cruise”—WOOHPtanic ** “Evil Gymnasts”—WOOHPstanza ** “So Totally Not Groove-y”—WOOHPons ** “WOOHP-Ahoy!”—WOOHPtanic * Villains with vendettas against Jerry. ** Myrna Beesbottom ** Terrence Lewis * Jerry has 2 locations in his house for backup gadgets. ** "Evil Valentine's Day" ** "Evil Promotion Much?" * Jerry refers to the United Kingdom as JOE (Jolly Old England). ("Alex Gets Schooled") * Jerry once lived in Liverpool, England. ("Pageant Problems") * In "The Yuck Factor" Jerry says his mother wanted him to be a hotel manager. In "Mommies Dearest" Jerry told his mother that he is a hotel manager. * Jerry always wanted to be a professional thespian and minored in Musical Theater in college. ("0067") * Jerry is WOOHPed in "Evil Pizza Guys". * In "Evil Heiress Much?" he says that he eats fish and chips and does not understand the popularity of Sushi. * His favorite chocolate is made by Over Rome. ("Evil Jerry") * In several episodes it is shown that he plays golf. * He was runner-up in the "Most Dapper Man in Manchester" contest. ("Mime Your Own Business") * Jerry went to Clothsworthy Academy. ("Evil Promotion Much?") * In "Evil Valentine's Day" and "Evil Shoe Designer", it is shown that Jerry speaks French. * In "Evil Shoe Designer" it is revealed he knows how to yodel. * Jerry is shown to like video games in "Danger TV, "First Brat", and "Spy Soccer". * Jerry's belt buckle has a "W" logo. ("A Spy is Born II") * He was in a band called the 'Double Digits', the other member was Tammy. ("I Hate The Eighties") * In "The Yuck Factor", it is revealed that he is allergic to blueberries. * In "The Dream Teens", Jerry states "knowing my crazy brother" hinting he considers Terrence mentally crazy. * He took ballet as a kid, which came in handy in the Season 4 episode "Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" when he used some of the moves he knew as a boy to defeat a mind controlled Mandy. * Jerry is named after the entertainer Jerry Lewis. * In "Evil Promotion Much?" it's revealed that when Jerry was a child, he had a pet wombat named Winford. * In "Pageant Problems" Jerry had dated Bertha Bombshell once in their younger years. Until they see each other after her arrest, he finally comments her as the second place winner in the Miss Fish and Chips contest before taking her into custody. * His hair is originally red on his younger years in "Forward to the Past" while in "I Hate The Eighties" and "Pageant Problems", his hair is blonde as seen with the picture frame between he and Bertha in her house. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Special Agents Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels Category:Twin/Clone Category:Traitor Category:Related to Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Counter-Terrorists